


The angle faced singer who stole Yoo Kihyun's heart, also known as fuck Minhyuk

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Prussias 2019 120 hour Kpop challenge [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kihyuns soul heart was stolen by Doyoungs angel voice, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Kihyun just wanted to read a book, but Minhyuk had found some angel voiced and faced singer online that Kihyun had to see.Kihyun was ready to be dissapointed, only to devolpe a slight... obessions with this unknown male.





	The angle faced singer who stole Yoo Kihyun's heart, also known as fuck Minhyuk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBeautifulLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/gifts).

> Story 3 done!
> 
> I hope you guys like this one!

"Kihyun!"

"No."

"What you haven't even heard what I wanna say yet!"

"Yeah, but I know you, so No." Kihyun didn't even look up from the book he was reading, it felt that if he even looked at Minhyuk, he was feeding the troll.

Minhyuk to his just pouted, picking the book from the tiny vocalist's hands and throwing it somewhere else, who even read books? It was 2019, get a damn audiobook! Reading was for losers with more time, "this is important!"

"You woke me up at 2am last night to talk about Jooheon's dimples, I refuse to believe anything out of your mouth is important."

So that wasn't wrong, but Minhyuk really felt that it wasn't his fault that Kihyun couldn't see the glory in Jooheon's dimples, it was like nobody else understood that his soulmate was amazing, was god's gift to humanity. THOSE DIMPLES!

"It's not about Honey you troll now listen!"

Kihyun sighed, there was really no getting Minhyuk to stop now was there? He was just gonna keep going until he got him to actually listen, that was just the kind of person Minhyuk was. Often leaving Kihyun to wonder why exactly he loved this man like a brother.

"I swear if this is a Jooheon fancam I will actually turn you into dinner and serve you to him without telling him." 

The threat didn't seem to phase Minhyuk at all, most likely used to Kihyun creative us of insults "at least even I death I get to be inside him, so that is kinda sweet."

"You disgust me." Kihyun looked over at the book in the corner of the room, trying to consider if it was a possibility to make a dash for it, grab the book and get out before Minhyuk could catch him. Sadly Minhyuk had much longer legs than him, damn him and his short legs once against have they worked against him.

"Once you meet KD you will understand it!" he was referring to the initials found on Kihyun's wrist, telling him who his soulmate was "then you will understand the pleasure of cute boys."

"Or girls."

"You are gay."

"And you are ugly."

"I am a visual, and Heony says I am the best looking guy he ever met." again, Minhyuk had gotten used to Kihyun's sharp tongue and really had no reaction to it outside of just laughing "now look at this." he more or less shoved his phone into Kihyun's hands, which was probably how it had earned so many cracks in the first place.

Kihyun wanted to point out that Jooheon was probably biased as him and Minhyuk was soulmates, but there was no real saving Minhyuks sanity and arguing with him never really got anybody anywhere, so instead he turned his attention to the phone in his hand. Where he was actually greeted by… a video from YouTube and Kihyun's first reaction was "why is the camera on this not turned sideways? Was he simply too lazy to turn it sideways?"

"Goddamn, it Ki! Just listen to it!"

"God, you are such a nagging wife!"

"We are not even married!"

"And now we are never gonna be!"

"Well not with that attitude! Now listen to the damn video! I am trying to show you something." 

"Yeah, a guy who can't turn the camera around on his videos!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST WATCH IT!"

"OKAY!"

Them arguing were pretty normal, it was first really worrying if they weren't arguing, that was when you knew they were really angry at each other. The video given to him was of a guy, a very pretty guy, singing very well.

Kihyun couldn't explain what it was about him, but he felt like his breath had been taken away, watching the entire video without a word, before giving the phone back to Minhyuk at the end with the order "show me more."

Normally the shit-eating grin on the other man's face would have been enough for Kihyun to at least attempt to smother him with a pillow, but he was much more focused on the pretty man, with the golden voice in the way to small screen.

That was how they ended up watching videos of the man for many hours, from real covers, to fan cams to anything really. Kihyun just wanted, no needed, to hear more of his voice, he was like a man possessed, and Minhyuk couldn't have been enjoying it more.

The man turned out to Kim Doyoung from NCT, an angel-faced man with the voice that would make even a real angel jalouse. Kihyun didn't know what it was about the man, but he knew that there was something special about him.

It was what lead him to a long journey of tracking down Doyoung. He knew he had to sing with him, there was no way around he just had to sing with him! It didn't even have to be an official song or anything just a cover or something, they just… they had to sing together.

Problem was that Doyoung was from SM and had only ever trained under SM, so they didn't really have much overlap in friends. SM had pretty strict rules about who their idols were allowed to talk with, especially the newer groups, even when they were allowed to talk to other groups they tended to stick to the big 3, it was simply just less risky for them.

Starship was not really that, so Kihyun had to be creative. He had to find a good friend he could trust that had some kind of connection to SM, somebody he could trust. That person ended up being Min Yoongi from BTS.

Yoongi was not really the most social of people, but he did have Park Jimin one of his group mates who were BFF with two members of SM groups, they might not be NCT members, but it still got him at least to have a connection to SM.

From there he found out that Johnny a member of NCT with Doyoung was supposed to have been part of Exo, so he was close friends with Jongin who were a close friend with Jimin who were in the same group as Yoongi, who were close friends with Kihyun. He felt like a damn genius when the puzzle finally got put together, but that feeling got destroyed when Minhyuk just shrugged "you know award season is coming up, you could just have talked to him there. His group is up for awards, so are we, you both have to be at one of these awards shows at some point."

"And you couldn't have mentioned that before!" 

"It was cute watching you fret." Minhyuk was grinning from his position on Jooheon's lap, the rapper didn't really seem to notice that much other than Minhyuk cause after so many years they were still whipped for each other.

"I am gonna shank you in your sleep one night."

"Please don't, he is much cuter alive." Jooheon didn't even sound that upset that Kihyun had just threatened to kill his boyfriend, he had honestly just gotten used to it.

"Yolo, die you leave a pretty corpse." 

"God, how do you love him?"

"He is pretty."

"Ever considered a gag?"

"Many times, but I always end up being the one wearing it."

"Urgh! Don't wanna know! Don't wanna know!"

"You asked!"

Minhyuk just grinned "you two are so cute, my cute little boys."

Jooheon seemed happy about it, and Kihyun threatened Minhyuk's life once again.

In the end, he didn't end up using the complicated plan of going from Yoongi to Doyoung. Instead, he used Minhyuk's idea much to his own announced and sought out angel in human form at an award show.

He looked even better in person, as NCT performed Kihyun couldn't get his eyes away from Doyoung. The only complaint he had was that other members of NCT was singing, which was unfair, sure they were good, but they weren't Doyoung.

He tried his best to find a good time to go talk to the NCT member, but it was first hours later backstage that he managed to find him. He had to squish past the ever-increasing members of NCT to finally call out to him "Kim Doyoung, do you have a moment I wanted to…" he never finished his sentence cause at the same time as he grasped Doyoungs wrist to stop him from leaving, his own wrist burned in red hot pain right over his soulmate tattoo… Showing that he had just made physical contact with his soulmate.

KD… Kim Doyoung.

"Oh… that explains so much." Kihyun could never understand where his obsessions came from, and it seemed that Doyoung shared it as he turned around smiling as he looked at the other vocalist.

"Yoo Kihyun, I have been looking for you for a very long time."

Fuck he was gonna have to thank Minhyuk, wasn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one! I still take requests, and what I do is put them in a randomizer and that one chooses which one I write, nothing is to weird!
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
[My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
[ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
